Quick glimpse
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: ¿Por qué esto de mirar a la gente por el rabillo del ojo te delata tan fácilmente?


_**De una conversación sostenida hoy en la mañana en la Asombrosa página de mi querida Yusha (busquen en FB "Yusha: sus ficts y más" ), pues me di cuenta que mi pobre cuenta está tan abandonada que ni las arañas la quieren...**_

Además, recordé cuando empezó todo... Fue por ahí del 2008-2009, el primer fic publicado "Nada más que una pesadilla". El primer comentario: Titxutemari, la cual fue mi autora inspiración para subir ese fic. 

_**En estas vacaciones, prometo de verdad ponerme al día con las actualizaciones en los Shikatemas! Además, si hay por ahí fans de SnK tengo un montón de ideas que ocupo plasmar en fics!**_

Un besote grande a Rose Sensei, a Yusha, a YyessyY, Nonahere, Temari-vc, Naravillbs, a Titxu y a todas las que, en un momento, conformamos una generación de escritoras que nos leíamos casi a diario... Oh good old days...

_**Esto es un pequeñísimo drabble, debo decir que está basado en hechos reales... No revelaré más información *wink* Espero lo disfruten, nos leemos pronto! Peace out!**_

* * *

Ella volvió a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible en tanto Ino abarcaba toda la atención contando la historia de la última cena que había preparado en su casa, la cual terminó en desastre por la ausencia de algunas _imprescindibles _especias que no dejaron que la comida estuviera en su punto.

Temari no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en semejante estupidez, ella solo aprovechaba la ocasión para salir con sus amigos y tomar unos tragos…

_Y pues sí, verlo a él. _

Pero es que, desde ya hacía un tiempo, el chico al que ella consideraba tan…

…_Inmaduro…_

…_vago…_

…_llorón…_

…_bueno para nada…_

…_¿problemático?..._

se pasaba el día rondando por su cabeza, hasta el punto en donde ella llegó a considerar tener una herida seria, alguna contusión, concusión o algún problema que la llevara a alucinar con él. _Todo el día. _

Sus orbes verdes se movieron lentamente, en una agonía tan familiar ahora que ella juraba hasta causaba placer. Solo una mirada le bastaba como para sentir un pequeño escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, que le adormeciera las manos y le atontara los sentidos. Una sensación que ella _ jamás _admitiría en voz alta.

Nadie podía saber de ese pequeño placer culposo, porque…. ¿quién la respetaría después de enterarse que Temari, la más fría y descorazonada de las mujeres, cayó de cabeza en el mismo momento que conoció a ese niño de Shikamaru?

_Oh no._

Ella era una mujer orgullosa, y con gusto se tragaría su lengua antes de tener que reconocer que ella, muy probablemente, se estaba enamorando de ese sujeto.

Cuando por fin dejó de ver a la figura de la esbelta rubia platinada, quien hacia ademanes exagerados captando la atención de sus otros amigos, ella logró visualizar a l otro extremo de la barra. Perezosamente él tenía su brazo recostado en la mesada, sosteniendo la bebida apenas con las puntas de los dedos. Su cuerpo acompañaba su brazo en la misma dirección y sus piernas caían libres, pero firmes, haciendo contacto con el suelo.

_Hasta podría decirse que estaba acostado. _

Por su postura, él debería de estar viendo directamente a Ino.

_Pero no. _

Al llegar a ver su rostro, el color subió a sus mejillas al descubrirlo con la mirada clavada en ella.

Desviando rápidamente sus ojos, miró profundamente su vaso, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Esto ya llevaba tiempo, cada vez que se juntaban para algo, en algún momento determinado, ella lo atraparía con sus negros ojos fijados en ella.

_Y dios como jugaba aquello con sus emociones. _

Por un lado la hacía pensar que él chico tal vez, y solo tal vez estaba interesado en ella. Por otra parte, la lógica decía que solo era el hecho de que el Complejo de Persecución lo hacía sentir los ojos femeninos clavados en su nuca y por eso volvía a ver.

Fuese como fuese, eso a Temari la tenía ya loca.

La noche se pasaba y ella en una ocasión o dos trató de mirarlo de nuevo, solo para encontrarse otra vez con sus ojos clavados en ella. La pena empezaba a carcomerla, así también como el reclamo de su orgullo, por lo que temprano se excusó y se retiró del lugar.

Dio uno o dos pasos, pero algo sentía extraño… Una incomodidad la azotaba, quizá como un ardor en la nuca…

Se giró, solo para ver la alta figura de Shikamaru recostada a la puerta del bar. Brazos cruzados a la altura de la espalda, piernas ligeramente separadas, y una leve media sonrisa en su rostro.

El sonrojo de Temari no tardó en aparecer, y pudo sentir el calor que su cara emanaba.

Ella abrió la boca para balbucear algo, pero él la cortó primero.

-Cuando tratas de verme disimuladamente, casi te ves tierna.- se dio la vuelta, pero antes de marcharse dijo- me gustan las cosas que no son casi tiernas.

Su silueta desapareció rápido de nuevo en el local.

La rubia de ojos verdes se quedó allí un par de segundos, antes de caminar tratando de mantener la compostura del carácter.

Sus alucinaciones no iban a mejorar pronto.


End file.
